


Umbrella

by Eatgreass



Category: Batgirl (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and dialoge, everybody wants that, kinda has a melancholy ending but thats ok, listen I dont control how mean steph gets to be to bruce, steph and cass just get to have a stupid conversation, ugh this was an excuse to practice talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatgreass/pseuds/Eatgreass
Summary: Steph and Cass have a conversation.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Kudos: 22





	Umbrella

“This okay?”

  
Cass nodded.

  
“Great,” Steph said, as she leaned back against Cass with a dramatic sigh. “Oh, did I tell you about that absolute douchebag in my advanced physics class?”

  
Cass shook her head.

  
“He’s absolutely awful. Such a know it all, and he flaunts his wealth like nobody's business. In fact, I’m fairly certain that his shoes were two hundred dollars alone, and his name’s Tim, who names their kid that--” At this moment, Cass whacked Steph lightly on the head, and she fell on the floor laughing. “Alright, Alright, fine! But seriously, Tim’s in my physics class, how wack is that?”

  
Cass cocked her head. “Steph, physics is a required class. Both of you are smart. Both of you take classes at odd hours.”

  
Steph threw a cheeto from the bag she was holding at Cass, which bounced off her head. “Fun sucker. I’d like to think that it was a magnificent coincidence.”

  
“He rearranged his schedule so your classes matched up.” Cass said thoughtfully.

  
“See! That’s what I’m talking about. Just the kind of thing he would do,” Steph mused. “Actually, I think B is trying to keep a closer eye on me. He’s the one that rearranged my schedule.”

Cass nodded seriously. “Bruce would.”

  
“Right?” Steph said. “The lengths he goes to check up on me.” She lowered her voice in a gravelly aproximation of what Bruce sounded like. “‘Stephanie, don’t wear that shirt. Stephanie, don’t hang out with your girlfriend. Stephanie, don’t eat that pizza.’ It’s insufferable.”

  
“It’s how he shows he cares,” Cass said.

  
Steph threw her hands up, nearly smacking Cass in the face with the sudden movement. “Well I wish he fucking didn’t! He’s done enough already, I just wish he’d fucking stay out of my life. Stop treating me like I’m the bad influence corrupting his perfect daughter!”

  
Cass pressed a kiss lightly to Steph’s forehead, and said, “You are.”

  
At this, Steph crossed her arms and sat pouting. Cass thought that she looked quite a bit like an angry wet kitten, but decided to spare Steph whatever dignity she had left.

  
At that moment, Steph burst out with an angry, “Well, B doesn’t treat Babs like a criminal!”

  
Steph was right. Bruce did treat her like a tool at best, and a traitor at worst. But Cass really wasn’t in the mood to hear Steph go off again, no matter how much she liked to hear her girlfriend talk.

  
Cass stood up off the couch, and offered Steph her hand, pulling her up off the floor. “Walk?”

  
Steph smiled. “It’s raining cats and dogs out there, Cass.”

  
“We can bring an umbrella.”

  
With a smile, Steph allowed herself to be tugged out the door and into the pouring Gotham rain.

  
Neither Cass nor Steph remembered to bring the umbrella with them.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @eatgreass if you wanna talk to me there, I just love steph a lot


End file.
